


Часть 1,     Самый страшный кошмар в жизни    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Смерть всегда приходит неожиданно. Особенно когда она приходит по душу твоих родных и близких.





	Часть 1,     Самый страшный кошмар в жизни    —            ориджинал

Берегите родных, ведь никто не вечен в этом мире. Реальность бывает и такой:

— Я не хочу делать эти уроки, — говорила тогда маленькая я, стоя перед отцом и упрямо сверля его лицо.

— Мама болеет и, чтобы она выздоровела, ты в первую очередь должна хорошо учиться, — устало ответил мне мой отец.

— Пап… а чем мама болеет?

— Онкологией…

— Что это такое? — стало интересно семилетней мне…

— Очень страшная болезнь…

— А когда мама выздоровеет?

— Никогда, — со слезами на глазах, чуть дыша шептал отец, — не бойся, доченька, все будет хорошо.

— Получается, мама скоро умрет?

— Нет, она отойдёт к небесам и будет помогать Господу в самых важных и нужных делах.

— Она бросит нас, когда уйдёт на небеса?

В ответ я услышала только грустный тяжёлый выдох…

Тот разговор резко понизил моё настроение…

Я помню, как моя мама часто плакала, думала, как я буду без неё жить, что со мной станет… Что вообще будет с нашей семьей после неё…

Тогда она звала меня к себе, обнимала своими слабыми от операций руками и говорила:

— Мы справимся… — И горько плакала.

Я её утешала и так по-детски помогала:

— Мама, не плакай!

А сама кидалась в слезы.

Так мы могли пролежать около часа, потом мама засыпала или просила меня отойти… Иногда с нами ложился мой папа, и мы вместе думали о будущем, когда мама выздоровеет… Папа, несмотря на свою силу и мощь, тоже плакал. Тогда я впервые увидела, что мужчины тоже могут чего-то боятся…

Вы читаете и думаете, зачем вам это надо? Но тут вы понимаете, что все через это пройдут, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, но все те, кто этого не пережил, не воспримут мои слова серьезно, не поймут всей полноты страха смерти… А тем временем мне уже девять лет, и случается самое страшное в моей жизни. В тот день я ночевала у своей тетушки с сестрами. Той ночью мне не спалось, потом я услышала странный звонок посреди ночи, но не придала этому особого значения…

Я как обычно молилась Богу, просила вылечить маму, просила помочь с нашими проблемами…

А на следующее утро в дом врывается папа. Тетушка и бабушка уже на ногах… Очень странно…

Так рано мой папа ещё не приходил…

Он взял меня за руку, отвёл в комнату и крепко обнял, потом он стал чуть слышно говорить…

— Вера, сегодня ночью наша мама отошла к небесам…

Я не знала, что сказать, а внутри себя я подумывала о самоубийстве, чтобы снова увидеть маму. И, видимо, я подумала об этом вслух, потому что папа продолжил говорить:

— Жизнь продолжается, у нас все будет хорошо…

— Как? За что? Почему наша семья? Это нечестно… — сдавленно говорила я со слезами, которые вот-вот польются ручьём из моих глаз.

— Но она будет оставлять нам знаки. Видишь, перышко летит? Это и есть знак того, что она рядом.

Мне стало помимо того, что грустно, ещё и очень страшно. Я сразу вспомнила истории про духов, демонов и злых мачех. Обнимая своего папу, я давилась слезами, все равно не желая верить, что маму я больше не увижу. Никогда. От долгих рыданий у меня разболелась голова и появилась сонливость, но я продолжала сидеть рядом с папой, крепко-крепко его обнимая.

Когда головная боль стала невыносимой, я мягко выпуталась из объятий папы и вышла из комнаты. Зашла в ванную. Там я умылась ледяной водой, но это не сильно изменило ситуацию. Тогда я просто легла в кровать и начала смотреть вверх. Глядя на свой белый потолок, я мечтала поскорее увидеть маму, ведь все это не может быть правдой… Это был просто кошмарный сон... Мне нужно проснуться... Потому что мама не могла так просто уйти! Не могла, не могла!.. не… могла… Ведь из-за этого папа был убит морально, ведь мама была смыслом его жизни, тем ярким и нежным солнцем, которое почему-то угасло именно сегодня…

***

Наступили похороны.

Это происходило дома, где было много людей, человек двадцать, из которых я почти никого не знала. Абсолютно все обращали на меня внимание, предлагали обняться, некоторые даже целовали в лоб.

Посреди зала стоял гроб. Там лежала мама, тот святой человек, которого я горячо любила всем сердцем. Она выглядела так, будто только прилегла поспать. Легкая голубая шаль, прикрывающая лицо, светлая ночная сорочка, даже на вид мягкие тапочки… Казалось, будто вот-вот она встанет и снова будет жить, но этого все никак не происходило …

Преодолев стеснение, я попросила всех выйти из зала, чтобы я поговорила с ней…

— Мама, надеюсь, тебе сейчас очень хорошо на небесах, ты можешь приходить в любые места планеты… теперь ты счастлива…

Я тихо заплакала, легко поглаживая уже давно холодную руку мамы…

Что я скажу одноклассникам, когда увидят мое печальное лицо? Что они скажут на мой ответ? Они ведь меня не поймут, будут подшучивать, не захотят дружить… И я останусь одна, совсем одна…

В зал вошёл отец, тихо вывел меня на улицу, предлагая вместе посмотреть в облака, на тихую высь, где каждый умерший оставляет звездочку… тогда я представляла маму, которая машет мне с неба рукой…

Той ночью мне приснился довольно странный сон:

Я сижу со своей бабушкой, умершую на два года раньше мамы. Бабушка Люба сидела в инвалидной коляске и пила чай с пирожными. Она позвала меня к себе за стол. Я согласилась.

Вот так мы сидим и пьем чай, и вдруг она мне говорит:

— Ты главное на Земле не плачь, а то на небе дождь из-за этого…

Через некоторое время к нашему тихому чаепитию присоединяется мама и добавляет:

— Я буду по тебе скучать, приходи к нам, я ромашку тогда заварю…

После того дня мне часто снятся сны с теми, кто умер… И мне с ними хорошо, мы много и весело общаемся… Вот только очень больно после таких снов возвращаться в реальность.

_Мама,  
Слышу эти звуки страдания полны  
И жизнь мою срывают белые Цветы…  
Они стоят попарно,  
Как в похоронах,  
Но в судорожном взгляде моем,  
Не видно вазы с одним цветком…  
_


End file.
